


Nothing To Do With Love

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Altenerate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel knew instantly that Thawne would be a problem





	

He recognizes Officer Thawne as soon as he steps in to the private room. He hopes and prays Officer Thawne doesn't recognize him. He has no such luck.

***

He's bouncing from foot to foot in front of Eddie's house and he knocks on the door

_  
"Snart. I need your help.", he said sharply. He can see Sara eying him with suspicion and Len looks at him, with dispassionate consideration._

_"Would this have anything to do with your cop problem?", Len says with a sneer._

_Axel nods, "Yes."_

_"So what are you willing to do about it?"_

_Axel pulls himself up to his full height, rolls his shoulders back and looks Len right in the eye. "Anything."_

_"Anything, really."_

_"Yes."_

_Len smirks, gaze cool but not uninterested. "I'll keep that in mind. But this, I'll do for Mick."_

_"So what do you need me to do?"  
_

Eddie opens the door quickly, tension written all over his face but he relaxes visibly when he sees Axel. Eddie cups his cheek in a gesture of unexpected tenderness. "You're ok!"

Axel leans into the gesture and nods. "I'm ok."

Of course he's ok.

Though he thinks they should have taken Lisa up on her offer of fake bruises.

"Come in.", Eddie says hurriedly, looking over Axel's shoulder quickly.

"I can't stay long.", Axel says, timidly. Eddie nods as he looks the door behind him.

"Do you want tea? Water? Beer?", he's pretty sure Eddie's kidding about that one.

Axel laughs, "I could go for a beer."

Eddie sighs, "I can understand that." And he hands Axel a cold bottle. It's surprisingly high quality for a divorced cop. They've moved to the couch. Axel can work with this.

"When did you get divorced?", Axel asks quietly.

It's a risky move, sure, but he has a plan.

Eddie blinks, "How did you know that?"

"Ring imprint, no ring.", Axel says, pointing at Eddie's left hand.

Eddie laughs, "It was finalized 6 months ago."

Yes, Axel can work with this. He reaches out and tangles his fingers with Eddie's. "I'm sorry."

Eddie smiles, "Thank you."

Axel takes a long, slow sip of his beer and lets his tongue flick out over his lips, collecting the remaining drops of beer. He hears Eddie's breath hitch and he giggles internally. Eddie's other hand slides up to his cheek. 

"Eddie...", he breathes. He bites his lip, and looks up through his eyelashes.

"I was so worried. God knows what Snart would have done to you."

Axel takes Eddie's hand and slides it down to his heart. "I'm ok. He didn't do anything."

Eddie shivers, "Axel..." And then he leans in and kisses him, slow. There's no heat, it's soft, sweet, desiring but not forceful.

Good. 

Axel moves slowly, the key is not to come on too strong, but he opens his mouth to the kiss. Crawls into Eddie's lap and gets his fingers in his hair.

"Axel, are you sure?", Eddie asks quietly.

"Yes.", Axel whispers. Eddie's lips trail down his neck and Axel whimpers, grinding down on Eddie, and letting out a broken mewl every time there is contact between their dicks.

"God.", Eddie whispers.

Axel pitches his voice carefully, almost timid but with clear desire, "I want...I want you to fuck me."

Eddie's grip on his hips tighten and then he pulls back, looking Axel straight in the eye. Axel widens his eyes, makes sure he looks as innocent as possible and then Eddie nods.

Axel lands on his back on Eddie's bed and tugs his shirt off where he lays and he sees Eddie's eyes flicker down to the marks on his chest. Eddie looks sad for a moment but doesn't say anything, instead tugging his own shirt over his head.

Axel reaches up, pulling Eddie down so that he's kneeling in between his legs. Eddie has his hands on either side of Axel's head and leans down, brushing his lips over Axel's as he traces a thumb over a rapidly hardening nipple. Axel fists the sheets, arching up against Eddie as he kisses down his jaw to his throat to nipping lightly at his collarbone. At least Detective Thawne is hot.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes.", Axel jokes, sliding his hands over where Eddie's hip bones disappear under his jeans.

Eddie nods, pulling back and tugging off his jeans. Axel quickly busies himself with kicking off his pants before he pulls Eddie down on top of him again. This time Eddie isn't holding back, the kiss is rough, hungry, the kiss of a man who doesn't get laid nearly often enough. Axel shudders, dragging Eddie's lip between his teeth, the only break from the role he's playing he allows himself.

He hears Eddie moan against his lips as the friction between their cocks grows. 

Eddie pulls back, tugging his underwear off and Axel follows suit, moving to get on his knees when Eddie stops him. "I want to see you."

Axel nods. Christ this guy is entirely too sweet. But he rolls on to his back and spreads his legs. It's all about the display. His cock, hard against his stomach, eyes wide, watching Eddie in nervous anticipation while not tipping Eddie off to the fact that Eddie's not in control of this encounter. Eddie comes back with a tube of lube and a condom. 

Axel exhales, high and breathy as he watches Eddie slick his fingers. He has smaller hands than Mick, definitely. He's still pretty high so the initial penetration draws a loud, desperate, keening noise out of him and he hears Eddie's voice. "God, Axel."

At least Eddie's getting his name right.

The second finger is slower, Axel lifting his hips to try and take them deeper and Eddie looks down on him, "Can you take three?"

Axel nods, spreading his legs a little wider. As Eddie breeches him with the third finger, his head falls back, quiet, desperate noises slipping past his lips. "Please, please, please.", his voice cracks a bit and he hears Eddie's breath hitch. 

He groans a bit as Eddie removes his fingers but Eddie doesn't take long to roll the condom down and he lifts one of Axel's legs on to his shoulder as he lines himself up. Axel suppresses the urge to crook his leg, hurry Eddie on by force. Instead he waits as Eddie lifts his other leg and then begins to push forward slowly. Axel whimpers, louder with each inch Eddie pushes into him and he reaches up, nails scraping down Eddie's back as he bottoms out. And then he pauses, "You good?"

Axel nods, "Yes, yes."

And finally Eddie begins to move, slow, measured thrusts, taking his time. It's a gentleness Axel doesn't get often but also rarely desires. "Please.", he breathes, urging Eddie forward.

Eddie finally seems to get the message, or maybe gets tired of holding back. He's not sure if Detective Thawne has a rough bone in his body. Snart is going to eat this guy alive.

"Fuck.", he gasps as Eddie shift his angle fucking perfectly. He can already tell Thawne won't last, his thrusts rapid and desperate as he presses a kiss to the inside of Axel's leg and then Eddie reaches forward, takes Axel's dick in his hand. Axel's hip jolt up at the eagerly awaited friction. "Eddie, Eddie."

Eddie groans, "God, Axel." His voice is rough with desire. Axel can feel his muscles tensing with every stroke of Eddie's hand over his cock. Nothing like Mick's callused, rough hands but more than enjoyable. He can see the flush spreading over Eddie's skin from chest to neck to cheeks as both Eddie's hand and hips move faster. Axel comes first, a loud, desperate scream, nails dragging down Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie doesn't last long after that, hips slamming against him as he curses, low and breathless. Eddie goes boneless against him as he rides out his orgasm.

He gasps as Eddie pulls out of him slowly and gets up to dispose of the condom. He comes back with a damp towel and Axel will accept the tenderness even if he has a preference for a shower for two that usually ends with Mick taking him against the shower wall. The towel is warm against his sensitized skin and he kind of wants to sleep, except he can't.

So when Eddie has finished, Axel sits up. Puts on his timid, frightened victim face again and says, "I need to go, my boyfriend will be wondering where I am."

He never uses Mick's name with Eddie. Can't risk Eddie deciding to play hero

***

He crawls in bed beside Mick, who jolts awake and he looks at Axel. "Shower. I don't want him on you."

Axel nods, gives Mick a crooked, flirtatious grin. "Shower for two? I want to fall asleep feeling you, not him."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me! notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
